


Promises, promises, Promises

by MasKaiHilFantic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasKaiHilFantic/pseuds/MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: When you are about to live your dream and go into the big leagues, you are bound to have butteries in your stomach. You'd be lucky if you have friends that root you on.





	

**I do not own any of the names mentioned in the fanfiction. All rights are reserved to their owners. This is just a fan project. Anyways, have run reading it and do review ^^**

* * *

January 22nd 2016 Orlando, Florida…

In a dimly lit bar around 1 o'clock in the night, on the farthest table from the door sat a man, face buried deeply in his palms. The silky-haired male slowly raised his head up before rubbing his temples with his fingers, obviously distressed. Grooves of distress were engraved in his forehead whilst he continued to rub his temples, gently gritting his teeth. He then let out a huge sigh before snapping his head backward and running his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

"Hey, AJ!" His ears picked up a familiar voice - he looked around and saw two bald men standing near the entryway of the bar. Their bearded faces smiled at the distressed male. The man called AJ Styles immediately got up from his seat and walked towards the two males.

"Gallows, Anderson! What a surprise!" He welcomed the two men happily - Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Just moments before he was grunting in distress now he was smiling brightly.

"Hey, AJ!" The taller Gallows greeted him back.  
"What's up man?" The shorter of the two bald men, Anderson asked.

"Oh man, its awesome Karl. Hey come on you two, have a seat. I'll get ya a drink!" The Georgia resident told as he clamped the wrists of the two men and pulled them to his seat. "Wait here, fellas! I'll be right back!" AJ said before he rushed towards the bartender, the two men gently chuckled at his glee and sudden excitement before assuming their seats. Travelling the world together and spending time together in Japan, Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows and AJ Styles had grown more than friends - they had grown together to be like brothers. An inseparable bond had established between the three and spending more than a year together further strengthened their bond. So when AJ was called by the WWE to join them in an "offer he could not refuse", AJ had a hard time to decide to go for greatness to stick to his friends; his friends however encouraged him to join the big leagues and go for gold. Despite heavy resistance and persistence, AJ reluctantly agreed to join the WWE.

"Here ya are fellas, your drinks!" AJ said as he brought three bottles of beer and put two of them in front of Gallows and Anderson. They took the bottles in hand and each took a sip of the beverage. AJ sat down and took a sip too.

"So you're finally in the big leagues, eh?" Karl Anderson jested.

"Yeah…" AJ murmured, unsurely.

"Hell, yeah! AJ STYLES, RUMORED TO DEBUT AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE! That is a headline homes!" Anderson elatedly expressed.

"Yeah…" AJ sighed out, shrugging as he looked away.

"You okay, AJ?" Luke Gallows asked, before taking another sip.

"I – I don't know if I can do it, guys…" AJ replied nervously. "What? What's wrong AJ?" A concerned Anderson asked.

"AJ, you know you tell us. We'll listen." Gallows replied as he leaned towards AJ a bit.  
"I don't know guys…"AJ started, hesitantly. "I was really excited when I found out that I was gonna be in the WWE, it was awesome but..." He paused before sighing.

"But what?" Gallows inquired.

"I – I feel like I don't belong there, man." AJ confessed, sighing again.  
"What? Are you mad? You definitely belong in the WWE!" Anderson said.  
"Yeah, AJ. I mean, you're AJ Styles. Who would not want you?" Gallows agreed.  
"Look, I know I am AJ Styles! And I am the best at what I do too!" AJ admitted. He was right - he was one of the best in the world when it came to wrestling. But then again, the WWE was the WWE and being in the thought of performing on the biggest professional wrestling circuit in the entire world made butterflies flutter in the guts of one AJ Styles too.

"Look man, I get that you're nervous." Gallows stated.  
"Oh, what was your first clue Einstein?" AJ sourly shot back.

"AJ, please…" Gallows insisted.

"Sorry man. You see what the pressure's doing to me?" He complained.

"I see that man, but you gotta fight it dude." Gallows told.

"I know, I know." He muttered avoiding eye-contact.

"AJ…." Anderson reiterated, this time he looked at the two.

"It's okay to be nervous." Anderson finished.

"I know man, I ain't some baby." AJ jested, at this the two men giggled.

"You think this is funny?" AJ complained.  
"Nah, dude. It's just that…Oh God!" Gallows heckled leaning back, followed by Anderson giggling.

"Hmph! Y'all think it's funny, right?" AJ snorted back.

"Nah, man. I can just see some rosiness on your cheek that's all." Anderson snickered out, covering his mouth.

"I—I got a fever, man!" AJ defended himself. Either it was his actual fever or his fear, nonetheless AJ's cheeks had hued to a pink color.

"Dude, your beard is hiding your blush. It's not that visible." Gallows made an overly-apparent comment.

"What the…?" AJ gaped back at him with disgust.

"Look, man. Let's get serious, okay?" Anderson suggested. Gallows nodded in unison.

"Look, why are you nervous?" Gallows once again inquired.

"Because (Vince) McMahon hates small guys, like me." AJ admitted. It was a trend for a long time that the WWE would only push the much bigger and heavier built athletes to main event status, like Hulk Hogan or the Ultimate Warrior/

"He's gonna put me on the mid-card, just like Dixie did!" AJ further protested – his previous employer Dixie Carter held him at high prestige while his time in TNA Wrestling but bad blood between the two eventually forced AJ and Dixie to take separate roads with AJ going to Japan.

"Look, AJ. You do realize that WE is changing a lot, right?" Anderson opined, leaning towards the worried male.

"Yea, I mean just look at the top names in the WWE today." Gallows said.

"Yeah: John Cena, Triple H, The Undertaker, Randy Orton. All these guys are bigger than me." He complained.

"Promises, promises, promises!" AJ muttered out in despair.

"I think you were meant to say, "Compromises, compromises, compromises, right AJ?" Anderson pointed out. AJ simply sighed.

"Quit whining AJ." Gallows retorted.

"AJ look…" Anderson interjected calmly, "I admit these guys are bigger than you, but you got guys like Daniel Bryan too. And he's practically your size."

AJ stared at the two men. It was starting to get to him.

"Look AJ, Guys like Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero, Jeff Hardy, Rey Mysterio and CM Punk - all these guys are well under 240 pounds, and yet they are popular." Gallows opined.

"See AJ, being in the WWE does not mean that McMahon is gonna abuse your talent, being in the WWE means that it is _your_ time to rise to the occasion and seize opportunities." Anderson told AJ. That point for the first time since the argument, AJ smiled.

"Yeah, yeah you're right!" AJ realized.

"Of-course I am." Anderson jested back.

"No, seriously! I got what it takes to the take the WWE by storm." AJ said determined.

"That's the spirit!" Gallows cheered him on.

"But, guys…" AJ stopped.

"Now what?" Anderson whimpered.

"I can't go in without you two." He admitted.

"We'll be there, AJ. Go out there and make your mark." Gallows rooted for him.

"Hmm." Anderson nodded in unison.

"Alrighty, first I'll put the mark. Then, we'll take over the WWE together." AJ replied, smiling. The two men smiled back.  
"Brothers forever." Gallows brought out his hand and shaped it like a wolf's head.  
"Brothers forever?" Anderson patched in, making the same gesture hinting AJ to join too.

"Let's go take WWE down like we do." AJ suggested making the similar gesture signaling that he was ready.

"To us." AJ proposed a toast raising his beer up.

"To us!" Gallows and Anderson joined the toast, from that moment on the three men would begin their dominance over the wrestling world again. Together they would certainly take the business by surprise and assert their dominance, all the while remaining true to their true intentions – three guys living life to the fullest.

* * *

**There you have it, three guys who are one of the most talked about people in the WWE last year. I hope you liked this fanfiction. Do review, and do not be afraid to point out mistakes. See you next time**

**Machu ^_^**


End file.
